Growing Pains
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Mist, now a teenager, finds herself falling for not one, but two colts.
1. Teen Troubles

**Growing Pains**

**Chapter One: Teen Troubles**

Celestia's sun rose over Equestria. At Canterlot Castle, the royal family gathered for breakfast. It had been six years since Gothic and Shine's quest for the Golden Phoenix.

Their new-found immortal status ensured their longevity. Whilst Gothic looked the same as he did six years hence, Shine looked slightly older, his mane was more shaggy, and had a small beard running along his chin. Their wives, of course, looked the same as ever.

Shine and Celestia's daughter, Miracle, was now a precocious seven-year-old (Her golden mane tied into an over-the-shoulder braid), and Luna and Gothic's daughter, Constell, was now out of her teens, and boasting a slightly longer mane.

Blueblood's mane was fading a little with age and he had been experiencing a bit of a back problem lately. His wife, Dusty, looked as lovely as ever, her mane in a bun style. Close to them were their six-year-old sons, Pureblood and Vito.

Pureblood was tearing into his food messily, while Vito was being more refined. Vito had inherited some of his father's former snobbiness, while Pureblood was more down-to-earth and quite kind-hearted like his mother. Ironically, Pureblood had the same slick, combed-over mane as his father, while Vito's was more unkempt.

"Do you have to eat so messily, Pureblood?" Vito turned up his nose.

"Hey, I'm hungry!" Pureblood mumbled. "'Sides, it's not my fault the food's so good."

As per any twins' behavior, the two tend to butt heads a lot.

"Now, boys, there's no need to argue." Blueblood slightly admonished.

"Yes, father." Pureblood and Vito nodded in acknowledgement.

"Where's Mist?" Shine asked.

"I think she's still in her room." Celestia declared.

"Not again." Shine sighed. "I'll get her."

Shine trotted over to Mist's room. He knocked twice, then, when there was no answer, he opened the door.

A mountain of books sat on one side of the room. On the other side, perched on her bed, was Mist, an open book in her hooves. She had grown into a beautiful mare, with a longer mane and swan-like wings that almost matched Celestia's beauty. A couple of years back, she been taken under princess Twilight Sparkle's tutelage as a student. Mist took this role very seriously, to the point where she had become a virtual recluse, barely leaving her room, and hardly ever leaving the castle.

"Mist?" Shine asked.

"Yeah?" Mist said, not even looking up from her book.

"It's time for breakfast." Shine told her.

"Not hungry." Mist turned a page. "I'll get something to eat later, kay?"

"Ohh, fine." Shine let out a sigh as he turned to leave Mist's room. However, he noticed a pile of books moving. Moving a few aside, none other than Caboose popped out. His mane was slightly longer with age, and he now had a goatee like his older brothers. His lieutenant-ranked royal guard armor was a bit dusty.

"What day is this?!" Caboose asked.

"Caboose?" Shine gasped. "How long have you been in there?"

"I don't know!" Caboose shrugged. "I went in here earlier to fetch Mist for breakfast! I could have been in here for days, weeks, months, even YEARS!"

"Relax, Caboose." Mist sighed. "You only got buried by the books for about an hour. Now could you two please leave? I'm trying to finish this book on the ponyolithic era!"

"Sure." Shine sighed. "Come along, Caboose."

The two stallions went into the corridor.

"I just don't know what to do with her, Caboose." Shine groaned. "I'm happy she's learning and everything, but she just won't put those books down! Not to mention she has no friends outside the family..."

"Oh yeah, you gotta have friends! Otherwise, that one song by Randy Newpony would be rather pointless." Caboose nodded. "I mean, if you don't have a 'Friend In Me', then who do you have in you… nothing?"

"Well, it's not like I could force her to go out." Shine added. "I'm her brother, not her dad."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Celestia joined them. "What about our formal dinner for the visiting dignitaries? It's in the castle, so she doesn't have to go anywhere, and as a member of the royal family, she is obligated to go!"

"Great idea, cherryblossom." Shine smiled.

"I try." Celestia nuzzled Shine.

A short while later, Shine broke the news to Mist.

"A formal dinner?" She asked. "No, I've got way too much studying to do for that."

"I'm afraid there's no choice." Shine declared. "As a member of the royal family, you have to attend. No ifs, nors, or buts."

"But-" Mist stuttered.

"Besides, it'll do you good to get away from those books for a while and mingle." Shine smiled.

Mist groaned in defeat.

That Saturday, the party was now underway. Royal families from all around were in attendance, including Twilight and Cadance's families, the griffin and minotaur families from Aerovis and Minostan respectively, and even Chrysalis and her changelings were there, having finally be accepted into the livelihoods of the Canterlot Elite. Furthermore, many famous and influential ponies had come to pay their dues.

Mist, in a light purple gown, just arrived in the room with her brother and sister-in-law, and let out a bored sigh.

"Come on, look alive, Mist." Shine urged.

"I'm sorry, brother, but I don't care for these events. I could think of ten more productive things I could be doing." Mist retorted.

"Do any of them involve not reading by your lonesome?" Shine quipped.

"Only one. And that's writing up my findings on the effects of music on parasprites." Mist replied.

"Please, at least try to talk to these ponies? Think of this as an experiment of social interactions." Shine replied.

"Very well." Mist sighed as she walked off.

"Dang… you think a pony like my sis would be more outgoing, right, Cel?" Shine asked his mate.

"Well, she does take after my former student… in more ways than one." Celestia mused.

Mist made her way through the crowds, addressing each pony with a half-hearted greeting.

"Hello." She said dully to one of them. "How are you doing?"

"Hey, Mist!"

Approaching the young mare was Caboose, wearing his 'family' black suit, accompanied by none other than Daring Do, who still looked as pretty as she did six years back, and wearing a simple but beautiful green dress.

Over the course of the six years, Caboose and Daring had dated a couple times (Caboose counted himself), gotten married, and as of now, the two had a child together, and judging by the size of Daring's swollen belly, number two was on the way.

"Oh, hey, Caboose. Long time no see, Daring." Mist nodded.

"I'll say. Look at you, all gussied up." Daring smiled.

"Ah, it's nothing." Mist shrugged, "You seem to be doing quite fine yourself. How far along are you?"

"Five months." Daring blushed, feeling her belly, "It's feels like yesterday when I had my first foal."

"Yeah. But I can already tell I am going to love him or her just the same." Caboose nuzzled Daring. "I've already thought up a name for the foal if it's a colt."

"Really, what?" Mist enquired.

"Here it is…" Caboose announced, "Michael... wait for it…"

The three just stood there for a moment…

"I'm waiting." Mist declared, thought a bit bored.

"No, that's the middle name, 'Wait For It'." Caboose smirked, causing Mist to raise her brows. "Michael 'Wait For It' Napoleon."

"Wow…that's…" Mist was unsure of how to put it.

"I know, it's so great that other ponies can't say how great it is." Caboose proudly smiled.

"Yes. As an old friend of mine would say… it's an _awesome_ middle name." Daring smirked.

"You can thank my cousin Barney for that. He's so… awesome." Caboose laughed.

"How… cute." Mist said uncertainly, "Nice seeing you both."

"You too!" Caboose smirked, as he noticed something, "Ooh, cake!"

"Let's get some before Celestia hogs it all." Daring suggested. "I've been craving cake all day!"

The couple head off, as Mist shook her head. Caboose and Daring were just too perfect for each other. She didn't know how, but they just were.

She then met up with Twilight and her family, including Shining and his family, still looking her fine self after six years.

"Ah, Mist, how lovely it is to see my student." Twilight smiled.

"Oh, hello, Twilight." Mist nodded, "Nice evening we're having."

"Indeed. Shine told me that you had been hard at work in your studies." Twilight stated.

"Of course." Mist nodded, "I would be working tonight…but I got dragged into this 'party'."

"It's not all bad, Mist. As important as it is that you keep up your studies, it is also important that you kick back every once in a while." Twilight sagely advised.

"Yeah… if you say so." Mist sighed. "If you excuse me please, I have to…" She shuddered. "Mingle some more."

Mist droopily walked off. Shining Armor joined Twilight's side as Twilight herself sighed.

"Trouble with your student, Twily?" Shining asked.

"No… except that she had developed workaholic tendencies. I honestly don't know where she picked up such habits." Twilight explained.

Shining smirked, "Yeah…it's really a mystery."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight hotly remarked.

"Oh, nothing." Shining deviously grinned.

As the party progressed, Mist became more and more listless by the minute. She was so distracted that she didn't notice herself running into Chrysalis.

The changeling queen had been doing quite nicely since the peace treaty seven years back. Her messy mane was done up in an elegant bun and she was wearing a royal blue gown.

"Oh." Mist did a quick curtsy. "My apologies, Queen Chrysalis. Didn't see you there."

"Well, if it isn't Mist?" Chrysalis smiled. "Your elder brother has told me quite a lot about you."

"As did he about you." Mist nodded. "Did you really try to ask for my brother as a concubine in exchange for peace all those years ago?"

"Not one of my finest moments, but yes." Chrysalis admits. "It's hard for a changeling like me to get a male these days."

"I can believe that..." Mist replied. Chrysalis glanced at her. "Oh, I didn't-"

Relax." Chrysalis chuckled. "I know where you are coming from. But alas, it is no longer an issue for I had already found somepony."

"So I heard..." Mist said, recalling some local gossip she had heard at the library. There was apparently an 'incident' in the newfound changeling territory, and a pony who happened to had been there at the time had managed to defend the changelings. She was hazy though on the details. "Where is this pony, anyways?"

"Oh, he should be 'flying' in just a moment." Chrysalis declared.

"Fly?" Mist asked. "I thought he was a unicorn."

"Just wait..." Chrysalis hinted.

Coming in through the window, a playing card emerged. Before Mist could inquire, the card approached the ground, and in a poof of smoke, a Unicorn emerged in an epic pose... facing the wrong way.

"It is I-" He announced, before noticing his misdirection. He turned around quickly retaining his pose. "It is I!"

The unicorn was about as tall as Gothic, with a light silver coat, chocolate-colored eyes and a messy black mane. He had a 'van dyke' styled beard, and wore a formal black suit with a white undershirt, and he was quite handsome. If he had a top hat, he would look like your classic 'magician'.

"It is who?" Mist asked.

"Hmph." Chrysalis shook her head with a slight grin. "Meet my mate, King Sleight."

"Dear, we been through this." Sleight sighed. "'King Sleight' doesn't roll off the tongue... I prefer..." Retaining an epic pose, he used a form of the 'Royal Canterlot' voice. **"The Mystifying and Extraordinary SLEIGHT OF HOOVES!"**

A fanfare ensued.

"Am I the only one that heard that background music?" Caboose's voice came from afar.

"What makes you so 'extraordinary', if I might ask?" Mist inquired.

"Why, this!" Sleight declared. He held up a deck of cards, his horn glowing, and in one swift move of his hooves, he turned it into a stable tower of cards, not a single one out of place. "Ta-daa!"

"Not bad, I guess." Mist shrugged.

"But wait, there's more!" Sleight made another move, and the cards formed into a serpent-like dragon, which breathed magical fire.

"Whoa." Mist gasped, as nearby ponies cheered.

"Impressive, eh?" Sleight smiled.

"Way." Mist nodded.

"Yes. Sleight here has a tendency to… show off." Chrysalis smirked.

"What can I say? A magician has to bring his A-game to every event in which he is present." Sleight sagely remarked, "Besides, you were quite amused with my 'tricks' last night."

"I was only humoring you, love." Chrysalis shrugs, as she nuzzled him.

Mist only shook her head. She only wished she knew how these two had met. It was probably a tale for another time…

A little cheered up by Sleight's display, Mist stopped over at the refreshments table. She bumped into somepony by accident.

"Sorry, I-" She stopped as she got a good look at the pony in question. It was a colt about her age, with a pure white coat, and a short powder blue fringe of a mane. She stared at him, jaw dropped.

"No problem at all." He smiled, giving a curt bow, "The name is Luxury. Son of Fancy Pants and Fleur De Lis."

"Hi..." Mist sighed.

"Mist, am I right?" Luxury asked. "Younger sister to prince Shine."

"Hi..." Mist sighed again. "Uh, I mean, yes! Nice to meet you!"

"Charmed, I'm sure." Luxury kissed her hoof. "Here, allow me to get you a drink."

Luxury poured her some punch.

"Thank you." Mist smiled goofily.

"Anything for a lovely lady such as yourself." Luxury warmly smiled.

"Luxury!" His mother Fleur called. "It's time to go!"

"Oh, blast." Luxury sighed. "We simply must do this again sometime."

"Yeah, we should..." Mist giggled.

After Luxury left, Mist suddenly felt quite hot, and went out into the gardens. There she found Miracle, Pureblood, and Vito playing. Also with them was a younger tan-coated pegasi filly with a black mane. She was Hurricane Napoleon, the daughter of Caboose and Daring, a bubbly and outgoing ball of energy whose happiness could rival her father.

"Hi, Mist!" Hurricane pipped.

"Hello, aunt Mist." Pureblood curtly nodded.

"Hey, aunt Misty." Vito smirked.

"Hey, sis!" Miracle waved. "How's the party?"

"It's okay, I guess." Mist shrugged, not wanting to let on what just happened.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" A voice cried out from above.

Mist looked up in time to see an orange-and-blue blur heading right towards her. They collided, and tumbled onto the grass. Mist groaned as she glared at the pony atop her. He was a pegasi, much like her and her brother, except with a dark blue coat. His mane however was a mix of red, orange, and yellow, like a flame.

"What's the big idea?" She yelled.

"Well, excuse me!" The Pegasus said as he stood up. "It was an acci-"

The colt stopped as he looked into her eyes. All feelings of animosity between them suddenly faded.

"Yeah, an accident." Mist repeated breathlessly. "Could happen to anypony."

"Mist, right?" The colt asked, with a sly grin. "I'm Blue Blazes, son of Spitfire and Soarin', the famous Wonderbolts?"

"Oh, I've heard of them." Mist nodded. "I'm a huge fan of their work."

"Speakin' of which, I've got to get back up to them." Blue declared. "We were practicing our aerial maneuvers when this geese came out of nowhere. As much as I would love to stay around and chat… I gotta fly."

Blue Blazes flew upwards, leaving a streak of a bluish orange behind him. Mist looked after him, once again experiencing the warm, flushed feeling she had felt for Luxury.

_'What does this mean?'_ She wondered.

"I think it means the story is just beginning." Hurricane smiled, much to Mist's confusion.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. The Lap of Luxury

**Growing Pains**

**Chapter Two: The Lap of Luxury**

The next morning, Mist got out of her bed and stretched. Her mind went over the events of the previous night; Her encounters with Luxury and Blue Blazes. Once again, she felt that strange warm feeling, which was in equal amounts for both of them.

_'What does this mean?'_ She thought. _'Maybe I should ask somepony. But who? Not Shine... definitely not Caboose... Constell! She'll know!_

Ever since Mist had first arrived at the castle, Constell had treated her like a surrogate little sister. They had often hung out together, and Mist knew she could trust to keep things quiet.

After breakfast, Mist caught up with Constell.

"Hey Constell, wait up!" She called. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, Mist." Constell smiled. "What's up?"

"It's... about the party last night." Mist declared.

"Did you have fun?" Constell asked.

"Yeah..." Mist admitted.

"Shine'll be happy." Constell noted. "That's the whole reason he wanted you to come."

"I know." Mist nodded. "But the thing, I met these two colts... and I started feeling these warm, gushy feelings for both of them. Do you know that could mean?"

"Well, either you're coming down with something, or..." Constell paused for dramatic effect. "You're seriously crushing on those colts!"

"I'm what?!" Mist gasped. "But... both of them, at once?"

"Guess for you, crushes are like taxis." Constell smirked. "There's none for a while, then two show up at once."

"No, no, no." Mist shook her head. "I don't have time for any of this. I have so much studying to do. There's no room in my schedule for romance! Especially for two colts, no less!"

"You sure about that?" Constell teased.

Just then, Caboose trotted down the corridor.

"Hey Caboose, what's up?" Constell asked.

"Got some mail here." He declared. "Including a message from that very handsome white-coated pony from last night whom Mist talked to."

"How did-" Mist stuttered as Caboose gave her the letter.

"Can't stop to chat." Caboose smiled. "Got work to do."

"Strange, when did Lieutenant Caboose bring in the mail?" Constell asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure it has something to do with this 'plot element' he keeps referring to." Mist shrugged.

Mist opened the letter.

"What's it say?" Constell asked.

"Dear Mist." Mist read aloud. "It was such a pleasure talking with you last night. I was hoping we could get to know each other a little more today. I'm standing outside the castle gates right now. Perhaps we could go for a stroll through town. I await your reply with baited breath. Yours truly, Luxury."

"Ooh, looks like you've got a date." Constell teased.

"It's not a date!" Mist hissed.

"So you're not going?" Constell prompted.

"Well, yeah..." Mist said awkwardly. "But only because he was so polite in asking. It wouldn't be fair to say no."

"Whatever you say, Mist..." Constell smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Mist groaned. "Do me a favor and tell Shine and everypony else I'm... going for a walk, please."

"Sure thing." Constell noted. "Enjoy your date!"

Mist groaned loudly as she departed.

Mist made her way out to the gates, where Luxury was waiting. The sunlight caught his white coat, making it glimmer.

_'Was he this handsome last night?'_ Mist found herself wondering. _'No, stop that!_

"Hi." She said aloud as she reached the gates.

"I take it this means you've accepted my invitation?" Luxury smiled.

"Definitely." Mist nodded as she opened the gates.

"Excellent." Luxury chuckled. "Shall we?"

The two began their trek across town.

"So, my dear..." Luxury smiled. "Tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell, really." Mist shrugged. "I used to live in Dodge Junction with my foster father."

"I heard my father talk about that place once." Luxury noted. "He said it was 'delightfully rustic'."

"Well, I wouldn't know about that." Mist shrugged. "To me, it was just home... until I came here, of course. What about you?"

"I'm afraid I'm just another 'privileged colt', who got everything he wanted with no effort whatsoever." Luxury sighed. "It's all rather tedious, exactly."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mist declared.

"Don't be. I really have no ground to complain." Luxury shrugged. "But I do find the life of a rancher quite exhilarating."

"It did have its perks. But the royal life has suited me quite nicely." Mist smiled.

"Shall we stop for a smoothie?" Luxury suggested. "I know a wonderful little place."

"Sure." Mist smiled.

They stopped off at the smoothie bar, where Mist enjoyed a hay smoothie, while Luxury enjoyed a wildflower-and-dandelion concoction.

"So, you're princess Twilight's student?" Luxury asked. "What's it like?"

"It's really great." Mist smiled. "I've learned so much from her..."

Suddenly, Mist was knocked down by a passing teenage socialite colt.

"Hey!" She yelped.

"Pardon me, my dear fellow." Luxury stood up. "I believe you owe the lady an apology."

"Lady?" The socialite snorted. "I know who that is, and she's no lady. She's a chicken who's only a noble because her chicken brother married the princess. It's the whole 'Twilight Sparkle' debacle all over again."

"How dare you!" Luxury growled. "How she came to the status of nobility does not give you the right to treat her like mud! Now apologize to her!"

"Or what?" The teenager sneered, "You going to tell your daddy on me-"

Luxury cut him off with a simple right hook to the face. The socialite grunted as Luxury glared down at him, "I demand that you take your business elsewhere, before I resort to less gentlepony-like methods."

The scared socialite scrambled to his hooves and ran off. Luxury then helped Mist up. The two then left the bar. Mist was a little shaken by the socialite's words.

"Is that some ponies think of me?" She fretted. "That's I don't deserve to be royalty?" She had never once thought about her status here in Canterlot. She was still a filly when she first came to Canterlot, and even when Shine married Celestia, she never once thought herself... undeserving of the noble title.

"Of course not." Luxury soothed her. "That's just one fool's opinion. Make no mistake, you deserve your place as a noble and no other pony can say otherwise."

"But… but what am I in the royal family? I mean, I'm not technically a princess like my sister-in-law and niece, and I don't really have any say in any royalty-related manners." Mist stammered. "I don't even know if the term 'duchess' or 'dame' would fit me."

"I wouldn't worry about those foolish enough to not see what I see, Mist. 'Those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind.'" Luxury smiled.

"Doctor Moose." Mist smiled. "I always loved his work."

"Well, you aren't the only one who loves books." Luxury nodded. "Just remember those words coming from my lips, and keep on smiling."

"Thank you." Mist smiled. "For that... and defending my honor back there."

"It was my pleasure." Luxury leant in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, well..." Mist gulped, flustered and blushing. She had to channel mental energy to not have her wings sprout out.

"Shall we finish our walk?" Luxury asked.

"Of course." Mist nodded.

After trotting around Canterlot, they returned to the castle.

"Thanks again." Mist smiled. "This was really nice."

"Indeed it was." Luxury kissed her hoof. "We must do it again sometime."

"Yes, we really must." Mist chuckled.

Mist waved as Luxury headed for home, then trotted back to the castle, a notable spring in her step.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. Blazing Blues

**Growing Pains**

**Chapter Three: Blazing Blues**

The royal families were having lunch, enjoying their meals, when Mist came in, rather happy.

"Ah, Mist, there you are." Shine noted.

"Hello, big brother." She said in a dreamy voice. As she passed Celestia, she added "Hello, big sis." She passed Twilight. "Hello, teacher." She passed Chrysalis and Sleight. "Hello, your majesties." She passed Caboose, standing watch as a royal guard, but didn't say a word.

"What? No 'hello, good ol' Caboose?'" Caboose said, affronted.

Mist took a seat.

"Wow, looks like somepony is feeling awfully chipper this afternoon." Shine smiled. "Might I ask why you're so happy today?"

"Oh, I just got back from a walk..." Mist shrugged.

"A walk?" Shine mused. "You mean outside the castle?"

"Hmm-hmph." Mist nodded. "Mister Luxury invited me for a stroll with him. It was absolutely lovely."

"Luxury? As in Fancypant's son? That Luxury?" Shine asked.

"Shine, dear, I believe Mist here was just on a date with a pony." Celestia smiled.

"Well, either that or aliens kidnapped her and probed her brains." Caboose suggested, glancing upwards, "They're out there... watching."

The other ponies looked at him.

"Does he always spout stuff like this?" Sleight asked Blueblood.

"Not really." Blueblood shook his head. "He also goes on about 'El Chupacabra' and 'Big Hooves'."

"Since I'm in a good mood, Caboose, I won't berate you for how crazy you're sounding." Mist declared. "It wasn't really a date, though. We just went for a walk."

"So nothing happened?" Shine asked.

"Not much." Mist answered. "Luxury defended my honor against this rude colt, but that was it."

"Oh, how gallant." Celestia smiled.

"So when are we going to meet this coltfriend of yours?" Shine asked.

"He's not my coltfriend." Mist insisted. "It was just a walk."

"Sure it was." Shine smirked.

"If anypony needs me, I'll be studying out on the balcony." Mist declared as she left the room.

"Well, at least she's not studying in her room." Shine noted. "Looks like attending that function may have done the trick after all."

"Shine, didn't you just hear your sister?" Shining Armor asked, "She was just on a date with a colt."

"Yeah… so?" Shine asked.

"Well, surely, that must concern you a bit, right?" Shining questioned.

"…No, not really." Shine shrugged.

"What?!" Shining gasped, "Really?! I mean, your sister is seeing a stallion. Don't you feel the need to…I dunno…_protect her?_"

"Why? Mist is a grown mare. She's beautiful, she's smart… and she could easily buck a stallion right in the cherries if they get frisky. My sister may be a bookworm… but she can handle herself just fine."

"But what if Mist decides to…" Shining didn't finish the sentence, as he cast an uneasy glance at Miracle and Blueblood's twin colts…

"Shortly after the first date?" Shine raised a brow, "Highly unlikely. Even then, it's her choice, and I would support her." Shine finished by sipping his tea.

Dusk Glow, having been seated next to his mother lean in towards his uncle, "Uncle, I thought every big brother had the 'instinct'."

"I thought so too…" Shining replied, confused by Shine's indifference, "But Shine seems to be… well…"

"Trusting of his sister and doesn't meddle with her love life?" Twilight smirked, joining her son and brother.

Dusk and Shining looked away, hiding a blush.

Sleight and Chrysalis watched them drabble.

"When you told me that the royal family here was odd… I was hoping you meant there was a senile old stallion in the mix." Sleight whispered to his mate.

"Well, they hadn't changed much over twenty-five years." Chrysalis shrugged.

Mist sat out on the balcony, her book on the ponyolithic era at her hooves. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, she began reading. Before long, she became engrossed in the words, as the afternoon flew by. As she was finishing the book, something landed on the balcony, right in front of her.

"Hey, there!"

"Aah!" Mist leapt back, before realizing who it was, as Blue Blazes stood before her, with a smirk. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry." Blue Blazes snickered. "I was flying over the castle, saw you down here, figured I'd drop in and say 'hi'."

"Literally." Mist noted.

"What's the matter, aren't you glad to see me?" Blue winked.

"Well, I didn't say that..." Mist found herself blushing.

"So, whatchya up to?" Blue asked.

"I was just reading up on the ponyolithic era." Mist declared.

"Boring!" Blue snorted.

"It is not, actually." Mist said heatedly. "It's very fascinating."

"You want some real fun?" Blue smirked. "How about a race? You and me, once around the mountain. Finish line'll be that cloud up there." He pointed to the cloud.

"I'm not really the racing type." Mist shrugged.

"I understand." Blue nodded. "You probably wouldn't be able to keep up with me anyway."

"Excuse me?" Mist growled.

"Yeah, a sheltered royal mare like you wouldn't be able to get up to decent speed." Blue grinned. "Not compared to the son of two Wonderbolts, that is..."

"Okay, you're on." Mist declared. "I'll show you speed."

"Please do." Blue teased as they got into position. "Ready, set, go!"

They took off into the sky, their flight paths curving around the mountain.

"Not bad." Blue declared. "You got some zip in your wings after all."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Mist smirked.

"Neither have you." Blue chided.

Blue suddenly put on a burst of speed, powering ahead.

"See ya at the finish line!" He called.

"Oh no, you don't!" Mist flapped her wings as hard she could, catching up to Blue.

"What took you?" Blue teased.

As they neared the end of their race, they were almost neck-and-neck. Blue put on another burst of speed, reaching the cloud first.

"BOOYAH!" He cheered.

Mist sprawled onto the cloud, exhausted.

"Hey, not bad out there." Blue smiled.

"Thanks." Mist panted.

Blue lay on his back, more tired than he let on.

"How'd a royal mare like you get to be such a good flyer?" He asked.

"I wasn't always a royal mare, you know." Mist declared. "I grew up in Dodge Junction. Lots of room to fly out there."

"Oh, yeah." Blue nodded. "I forgot your bro used to be a farm pony. What was it like, growin' up in a little place like that?"

"It was... nice." Mist smiled. "Lots of friendly folks there, and plenty of fun to be had."

"Sounds like a quiet life." Blue noted. "Y'know, being the son of two Wonderbolts ain't always a picnic."

"It's not?" Mist asked.

"Nah." Blue sighed. "Everypony expects me to follow in my parents' footsteps, and be as good as they are. I mean, I love them both to death, and I love fame and everything… but sometimes, the pressure gets to me."

"That does sound pretty hard to live with." Mist noted. "I wish I could help."

"That's okay." Blue declared. "Just havin' somepony to talk to about it makes me feel better."

"Anytime." Mist smiled. "And thanks for the race. It was fun."

"My pleasure." Blue smiled. "You ever want a rematch, you know who to call."

"Oh, you can count on that." Mist smiled. "And next time, I'll win."

"We'll see." Blue chuckled. "I was holding back before, y'know."

"Whatever you say." Mist smirked.

"Oh, yeah?" Blue snorted, giving a cocky smirk. Forgetting his exhaustion, he quickly got onto his hooves and rolled up a cloud ball…

"Blue, what are you-"

"Take that!" Blue shouted, throwing it right at the mare.

The ball struck Mist square in the face.

"Oh, it's on now!" She chuckled, preparing to return fire.

The two pegasi engaged in back and forth volleys, laughing all the while.

Blue chuckled as he rolled up an exceptionally big ball of cloud. "Take some of this!"

The ball struck Mist hard, even more so for a soft, puffy projectile, however, Mist happened to be right at the edge of the cloud when she was hit, causing her to lose her balance as she fell off the edge.

"GAH!" Mist screeched as she fell (her position preventing her from flapping), landing right in the middle of the lake that was below them.

"Mist!" Blue yelled, diving down to get her. He pulled her out in one swift move. Mist began sputtering and coughing profusely in her savior's hooves.

"Easy there." He whispered. "I gotcha."

Mist began sneezing, showing all the signs of a bad cold.

"You okay?" Blue asked.

"No." Mist sniffled. "I have a weak immune system."

"Meaning?" Blue asked.

"I get sick easier than most ponies." Mist clarified. "It's been this way since-" She sneezed again. "I was a filly…"

"Oh." Blue nodded. "Let's get you someplace warm, then."

Blue took her back to Canterlot Castle. Mist directed him to the study, where he lit the fire, and gently placed her in front of it.

"There we go." Blue smirked, glancing back at Mist. However, he noticed tears coming from her eyes, her body still shivering. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I'm so sorry for being such a nuisance." Mist shivered. "This immune system of mine had caused me nothing but grief all my life. I can't begin to tell you how many times I've almost…" Mist sneezed again, grunting as a tear rolled her cheek. "I can't imagine this is very fun for you."

"Fun ain't everything, you know." Blue tenderly wrapped his wing around her, and sat right next to her. He then wiped the tear off her cheek. "And you're no nuisance. We all have our weaknesses, and even though they get us down at times…I like to think they make us stronger."

"Wow… where did you read that?" Mist shuddered, giving a small smile.

"Didn't. Came up with that on my own." Blue smirked proudly.

Subconsciously, Mist cuddled up against Blue, savoring the warmth of his body. Just then, Shine, Shining and Dusk came in.

"Hey, Mist, are you in-what is going on here?" Shine gasped, noticing Mist cuddling up to Blue Blazes. Shining and Dusk were shocked, as was Mist and Blue.

"Uh, Prince Shine, sir... this is not what it looks like..." Blue stammered.

"I doubt it isn't." Shine said calmly. "It looks like Mist somehow got a cold and you're simply trying to warm her up." He smirked. "How friendly of you… what's your name?"

"Blue Blazes, sir. Son of Spitfire and Soarin', the leaders of the Wonderbolts." Blue answered tensely, a bit intimidated by Shine, though the prince showed no signs of mistrust.

"Ah. Well then…carry on." Shine smiled as he turned away.

Blue and Mist let out a sigh of relief, while Shining and Dusk were dumbfounded as they turned to Shine.

"Really?" Dusk asked. "Your little sister is cuddling up to another guy..."

"And you don't feel the slightest bit angry?" Shining added.

"No, you guys." Shine shook his head. "Like I said before, Mist is a grown mare. I trust her... wish I could say the same for you two regarding your own sisters."

Shining and Dusk gaped, stammering as Shine walked off. Blue and Mist let out a small chuckle. Shine and Dusk glared at Blue, then departed also.

Mist and Blue snuggled together for a while longer, as darkness began to fall outside.

"I gotta go." Blue sighed. "My folks'll be wondering where I am. You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine, thanks to you." Mist smiled.

Blue kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Feel better, kiddo." He smiled tenderly, before flying out of the window (taking care to close it as he left).

Mist stroked her cheek. That was twice she had been kissed, and by two different colts. Two different colts that she held the exact same feelings for. It didn't take long for her to consider the ramifications.

_'Oh boy...'_ She thought.

Outside the room, looking into the study, Caboose glanced at Mist, just as perturbed as she was.

"To quote that Ponese pony…" Caboose declared. "Oh my."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. Meet The Parents

**Growing Pains**

**Chapter Four: Meet The Parents**

Mist recovered from her cold quickly, though her conflicting feelings for the two colts remained.

"What should I do, Constell?" She asked her confidante. "I like them both. How could I possibly choose?"

"That's a toughie." Constell mused. "From what you've told me, they both seem very nice. You'd be well off ending up with either one."

"Not the answer I was looking for." Mist grumbled.

"Well I'm sorry, but I've never been in this situation before." Constell declared. "Poor you, having two great colts to choose from."

"Okay, I get it." Mist sighed. "But you're the only one I can talk to."

"Well, as far I can tell, there is no easy answer." Constell sighed. "You're going to have to look into your heart, and choose for yourself."

At that point, Caboose came by.

"Two more letters for you, Mist." He declared. "Somepony's popular, isn't she?"

Mist opened one letter after the other, her face falling after reading them both.

"What is it?" Constell asked.

"Luxury and Blue." Mist gulped. "They both want me to come over to their places."

"Not at the same time?!" Constell gasped.

"No... but they want me to come by tomorrow, so it'll still be a stretch." Mist sighed. "I suppose I could go to Luxury's in the morning, and Blue's in the afternoon..."

"Good luck with that." Constell declared.

After sending off replies to her twin beaus, Mist endured a sleepless night, worrying if something would go wrong on one or both visits. After breakfast the next morning, she rushed off, with a hasty explanation.

"Going to see Luxury - bye!" She called.

"Bye." Shine chuckled.

Luxury lived in a mansion on the west side of Canterlot. Mist landed outside the door, and knocked. The door was answered by Fancypants.

"Well, good morning, young lady!" He smiled. "Would I be correct in assuming you are the lovely young mare who has caught my son's eye?"

"Yes, you would." Mist nodded.

"Please, come in!" Fancypants declared. "Luxury is in the study with his mother."

Mist followed Fancypants to the study, where Luxury was waiting.

"Hello, Mist." He smiled.

"Hi, Lux." Mist beamed.

"There she is." Fleur smiled. "Such a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Thank you." Mist nodded.

"Well done to you, son." Fancypants smiled. "Wooing a royal!"

"How could he not?" Fleur beamed. "He has his father's charm."

"You know, we'd suspected Luxury had a lady friend, but he didn't tell until just yesterday." Fancypants declared.

"Only because I didn't want you interfering, father." Luxury sighed.

"Interfering?" Fancypants laughed. "Me? I would just give you some pointers. Like how to charm your lady friend. I would've gladly given you some extra allowance to get her some gifts."

"Money doesn't matter." Luxury sighed. "And neither do gifts. I wanted Mist to like me for who I am, not what I have."

"Even so, I imagine a spiffy suit wouldn't have hurt." Fleur smiled. "You have an entire wardrobe full of suits that you hardly ever wear. Perhaps you could try some on for Mist?"

"That's not necessary." Mist declared.

"You don't know what you're missing." Fleur giggled. "He looks so handsome in a suit!"

"Mother..." Luxury cringed.

"I'll get us something to drink." Fancypants declared. "Care to join me, dear?"

"_Oui_" Fleur nodded. "Let's give these darlings some time alone."

As his parents left the room, Luxury turned to Mist.

"Sorry about this." He apologized. "My parents can be a tad... overbearing at times. They seem to think I need their help with everything."

"Well, at least they care enough to want to help." Mist noted.

"I know." Luxury sighed. "I just wish they'd lay off a little, though. I'll never get to where I really want to be with them breathing down my neck."

"And where is it you want to be?" Mist asked.

"I'd like to be a lawyer." Luxury declared. "To defend those in need, that's my dream job."

"I'm sure you'd be great at it." Mist beamed.

Fancypants and Fleur returned, carrying platter with glasses of liquid.

"Here we are." Fancypants smiled. "Drinks all around!"

"Thank you, sir." Mist smiled.

"No need for that." Fancypants declared. "Just Fancypants will do. Who knows? The way things are going, one day, you might be calling me 'dad'!"

"Father!" Luxury cringed, "Mist and I are just hanging out together!"

"So, I hear you're princess Twilight's personal student." Fleur told Mist.

"Yes, I am." Mist nodded.

"A most lovely mare." Fancypants nodded. "I met her before her ascension. Absolutely charming she was, just like you."

"Thanks." Mist smiled. "I like to think I take after her."

After sharing more drinks and light conversation, Mist stood up to leave.

"It's been great getting to know you, but I have to get back to the castle." She declared.

"We simply must do this again sometime." Fancypants smiled.

"Yes, we really must." Fleur agreed.

"Let me show you out." Luxury offered.

As they reached the front door, Luxury turned to Mist.

"Thanks for coming." He smiled.

"No problem." Mist nodded.

Luxury suddenly leaned forward and kissed Mist on the lips.

"Oh, wow..." Mist sighed.

"See you soon." Luxury smiled.

"Yeah, soon..." Mist repeated.

Mist returned to the castle for lunch, a little dizzier then when she'd left.

"So, how was it?" Shine asked at the table.

"Fine." Mist declared. "But I can't stay. I'm going over to Blue's later."

"Really?" Shine asked.

"Yeah, so?" Mist shrugged.

"Nothing." Shine chuckled.

After dinner, Mist rushed out again.

"Wow... I still can't believe my sister is crushing on two different stallions." Shine told Caboose. "I thought stuff like that only happened in cliché romance movies and novels."

"Yeah." Caboose nodded. "But since this is happening, I took the liberty of ordering something."

Caboose pulled out a box.

"What?" Shine asked.

"Team T-shirts." Caboose smiled. "I think I could easily make a profit selling shirts that say 'Team Luxury' and 'Team Blue Blazes'. Get the fans pumping."

"What fans?" Shine asked.

"The ones reading this fic." Caboose opened up the box. "They're probably getting ready to vote who they want for Mist, so here's the shirts for..." He looked at the shirts. "Oh no!"

"What?" Shine asked, immediately concerned.

"They gave me the wrong team shirts!" Caboose held up two shirts, which said 'Team Edward' and 'Team Jacob'.

"Edward and Jacob? Who are those ponies?" Shine frowned.

"You don't want to know, Prince." Caboose stuffed the shirts back in. "It's something that's best not brought up again."

Twilight came in.

"Hey, you two, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, hey Twilight-" Shine smiled.

"Don't bring IT UP!" Caboose yelled.

Mist made her way to the Wonderbolts academy, where Blue and his parents resided. She touched down on the landing strip. She was immediately awed by all the Wonderbolts and trainees. She began exploring around the academy, hoping to find Blue, as he was not specific as to where to meet her. She eventually came to the training field, where she saw a rainbow and a blue streak pass over head.

"Whoa..." She gasped as two streaks flew through the sky created various shapes from their trails, and did numerous tricks. She was immediately awed by such a display.

"No, no, and no!" A loud voice boomed. "Rainbow, Thunder, front and center!"

Mist looked down, and saw Blue, wearing a military uniform. She noticed that he looked rather cute in a uniform, despite the fierce glare he had. The two ponies landed in front of Blue, a bit worn out. It was Rainbow Flash and Thunder Storm, the son and daughter of Rainbow Dash and Thunder Clap.

"What seems to be the problem, coach?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. I thought we nailed it on the last part!" Thunder added.

"Where do I even begin?" Blue snorted. "First off, you guys were an inch too close to each other on the entrance, Rainbow's corkscrew lasted only four seconds instead of five, and Thunder, I don't know what mare's flank you were thinking of, but I can't have your head in the gutters when you're supposed to draw the shape of Celestia's sun!"

"Give us a break, sir!" Rainbow groaned. "We've been at this for three hours!"

"Not all of us can pull off tricks on the fly!" Thunder moaned.

"Ain't that a bunch of bull-crud." Blue sneered. "Your mother is Rainbow Dash for crying out loud! Must I tell you how many records she broke when she became a Wonderbolt? The same number as the times she broke the freakin' sound barrier! Now get your flanks back out there and do it again!"

Rainbow and Thunder groaned as they took off again. Blue sighed as he rubbed his head.

"Well, I thought they were wonderful." Mist smiled.

Blue turned around and froze, as he saw Mist.

"Mist!" He gasped. "When did you get here?!"

"About five minutes ago." Mist giggled. "You weren't all clear on where to meet you."

"Oh...right." Blue blushed. "How much did you see?"

"Enough to know that you really take Wonderbolts business quite seriously." Mist noted.

"You can thank my mom for that." Blue declared. "According to my dad, I got her 'heightened sense of authority' while I got his 'looks and charm'."

"That I can understand... but I must say... I do like a pony in uniform." Mist smiled.

Blue blushed even more.

"Let's go meet the folks, huh?" He offered. "They're over in the staff quarters."

They made their way to the main house of the staff quarters area, where Spitfire and Soarin' were waiting.

"Mom, dad, this is Mist." Blue introduced.

"Hello." Mist waved.

"Well, look at you." Soarin smiled. "That's my boy, snagging a looker like you! It's in the genes, I tell ya!"

"I'm proud you're found yourself a girl, son." Spitfire declared.

"Thanks, guys." Blue chuckled.

"Blue told me a lot about you two. May I say that I am such a huge fan of the Wonderbolts. Ever since I was a filly." Mist smiled.

"You may." Soarin nodded. "Remind me to give ya an autograph."

"Maybe later, dad." Blue Blazes shrugged it off.

"You're one lucky girl, alright." Spitfire continued. "Being the marefriend of the future captain of the Wonderbolts. With my son, you can't be in better hooves."

The moment Spitfire said those words, Blue Blazes cast a wary glance at his mother.

"Mom…we've been through this." Blue mumbled.

"Been through what?" Mist asked.

Spitfire returned with a wary glance of her own.

"Oh, it's nothing, Mist." Spitfire shrugged. "It's just a phase that Blue is going through."

"It's not a phase, mom!" Blue snapped. "It's me wanting to do something with my life!"

"Hey, why don't we all get something to drink?" Soarin suggested, looking a bit frightened. "We happen to have a case of that one stallion's-"

"Oh?" Spitfire challenged. "Opening a bar in Canterlot, just so you can sling suds around? Sure, that's doing something with your life."

"What's going on here?" Mist asked, getting just as wary as Soarin.

"I'll tell ya what's going on here." Spitfire growled. "My son, the _shoe-in_ for future captain of Wonderbolts, decided right out of the blue that he didn't want to be captain. He just wants to buy that one tavern in Canterlot that shut down a year back and open up his own bar."

"Oh, and being a Wonderbolt is so great?" Blue Blazes rebutted. "Forced to go all around Equestria just to fly around in circles to entertain a bunch of ponies who had nothing better to do!" He glanced at Mist. "No offense." He glared back at Spitfire. "Look, mom, I'm okay with practicing aerial maneuvers and teaching trainees…but I just want to slow down and kick back in life."

"But being a Wonderbolt is in your blood!" Spitfire snarled. "Your father and I met at this academy! You have raw talent rushing through your veins, and you want to waste it helping ponies get drunk?"

"Oh, were you thinking that when you tried to replace my dad with Rainbow Dash back at the rallies in Rainbow Falls?" Her son challenged.

"Don't you dare bring that up!" Spitfire snapped. "That was twenty five years ago! And your father forgave me, right, Soarin?!" She glared daggers at Soarin.

"I'm staying out of this." Soarin stepped back. He glanced at Mist, and whispered. "You should, too."

"For your information, mom, I didn't ask to be a Wonderbolt! I didn't ask to have Wonderbolts parents! You just expected me to be one, just like that!" Blue yelled.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young colt!" Spitfire said hotly, "I'm your mother and commanding officer!"

"Really?" Blue Blazes asked sarcastically, "All my life, I got the feeling you were my drill sergeant!"

"Why you…" Spitfire clenched her jaw, trying to stifle curses to throw at her son, before she let out a groan. "I need some air!"

"Same here!" Blue Blazes growled. "I don't have to take this!"

The mother and son stormed out separate doors, leaving Mist and Soarin standing there in silence.

"Yikes... do they do this often?" Mist asked.

"Oh no... it's just Spitfire being too proud for her own good. Ever since our son told us he wanted to leave the family business…the two have been butting heads." Soarin' sighed.

"So you approve of Blue going off on his own?" Mist inquired.

"Of course I do." Soarin nodded. "Blue's his own stallion, with his own dreams. Unfortunately, he takes after his mother: proud and stubborn."

"Oh… well, I see the resemblances." Mist quipped.

"His good looks and charms, he got from me." Soarin added in with a smile. It should faded as Soarin sighed, "But I should try to talk to Spitfire. Could you get Blue?"

"Um, sure..." Mist nodded.

Mist slowly walked outside, where Blue was sitting. He had untied his tie which hung limply around his neck. He had a frustrated scowl on his face.

"Blue?" Mist asked.

Blue Blazes looked back and noticed Mist

"Oh, Mist... I'm sorry you had to see that." He sighed.

"Trust me, I've seen many spats like that before back at Canterlot. You should had seen Caboose when he had that crazy persona of his…" Mist smiled. "For now, I'm just worried about you..."

"It's fine." Blue declared. "My mom just hadn't gotten used to the fact that her son wants to be a bartender. Doesn't bode well with a family full of Wonderbolts."

"Oh come on, Blue, you know your mom just wants what's best for you." Mist told him.

"Yeah... but so do I!" Blue blurted out. "And honestly, me and her have different ideas as to what is best for me. She just doesn't understand..."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to be a bartender instead of a Wonderbolt?" Mist asked.

"It's complicated." Blue sighed. "It's not that I don't like being a Wonderbolt… but it's not a life I want to live. Because as a Wonderbolt, ponies will only say I got to be one because my parents are Wonderbolts, not of my own caliber. All I really want is to live a life that isn't in the fast lane and… dare I say it, more 'down to earth'."

"Oh…" Mist replied.

Blue sighed.

"Sorry…I know when you met me, you were hoping for a handsome stallion in a uniform…"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with you wanting to be different." Mist defended. "A bartender is not a bad occupation. It's nothing like being a Wonderbolt, sure, but it can be a fulfilling life. Besides…" Mist cast a wry smirk. "It would be nice to own a place…'where everypony knows your name'."

"Oh-ho, so Ms. Bookworm enjoys oldies but goodies shows too?" Blue smiled.

"My foster dad, Big Red loves his old shows. 'Cheers' being one of them. I know he would love the idea of you opening a bar." Mist smirked.

"Heh." Blue chuckles…before frowning, "If only my mom would just understand…"

"I'm sure she will." Mist put a hoof on his shoulder. "Just give her time…she's bound to come around eventually."

"I hope so." He sighed. "Sorry about this, Mist. This visit isn't turning out the way I hoped."

"That's okay." Mist smiled. "I'm just glad to be here with you."

"Thanks." Blue smiled, placing his hooves on her shoulders. "You're the best."

In one swift move, Blue pulled Mist forward, pressing his lips against hers.

"Wow..." Mist sighed.

"Exactly what I was aiming for." Blue chuckled. "Well, I guess I'd better go try and smooth things over with mom. You gonna be okay, heading back on your own?"

"Sure am." Mist giggled, even though Blue hadn't said anything funny. "Bye."

"Bye, pretty filly." Blue winked.

As Mist flew back to Canterlot, she realized that, once again, her feelings for the two colts were exactly the same.

_'Oh no.'_ She thought. _'I think I'm in love with both of them!'_

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. A House Divided

**Growing Pains**

**Chapter Five: A House Divided**

Celestia, Luna, Twilight, Cadance, Dusty, and Chrysalis were all enjoying tea in one room, having a lovely chat.

"And then Spike said "Wait'll you see the bachelor party!" Twilight finished her story.

The mares laughed. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Celestia asked.

"It's me." Mist's voice came from the other side of the door. "Mist."

Celestia opened the door with her magic, and Mist came in.

"Hello, Mist, how are you doing this fine afternoon?" Celestia smiled.

"Not so well." Mist sighed. "You see, I have this problem... and I was hoping to seek some... 'sisterly' advice?"

"Why sure..." Celestia glanced uneasily at the other mares. "...though maybe we should wait another-"

"No, it's fine." Mist glanced at the others. "I could really use input on this problem I have... it's about boys."

Immediately, the others closed in.

"Really, now?" Twilight asked, eyes lined with interest.

"Do tell." Cadance smiled.

"And do not spare any detail." Chrysalis urged.

"Well, the thing is... I've fallen in love with two colts." Mist explained.

"Two colts?" Chrysalis gasped. "Ooh, do go on..."

"One's a Unicorn named Luxury, and the other's a Pegasus named Blue Blazes." Mist told them. "I met them both at that function a little while back." She quickly recapped her encounters with them, right up until the day before. "So now you see my problem. They're both really nice, and I really like each one a lot, and I don't know who to choose."

"Oh dearie, it is evident that Mr. Luxury is the right stallion for you." Chrysalis declared. "Unicorns can do wonders for you with their magic."

"Really?" Cadance raised an eyebrow. "All your husband can do is fancy card tricks."

"Hmph, it is better than your husband." Chrysalis snorted. "All he can do is conjure a shield... and it's not that hard to break through one of them…"

"For the record, the only reason you were able to break through his shield was because you hypnotized him!" Cadance shot back.

"Are we really going there?" Chrysalis frowned. "That happened TWENTY-FIVE years ago!"

"Well, sorry if I have trouble forgetting you locking me up in a cave and taking my shape..." Cadance growled.

"Cadance, Chrysalis, please." Celestia stepped in between them. "We are here to help Mist, not banter about events long past. And on that note, I believe Blue Blazes would be the best choice."

"I must admit, there is something about a Pegasus stallion in uniform..." Twilight smiled.

"Speaking as a former Pegasus myself, I'm inclined to agree with your decision." Cadance agreed.

"A touch biased, don't you think?" Luna asked. "I myself agree with Chrysalis; Luxury would be the best choice."

"Yeah, Unicorns do tend to have more going for them... at least, relationship-wise." Dusty added.

"Now who's being biased?" Cadance snorted. "You're all married to Unicorns, so of course you think Luxury is the best choice!"

"Like Celestia and Twilight can talk." Chrysalis smirked. "They only chose Blue because they're with Pegasi stallions."

"And what's wrong with pegasi stallions, exactly?" Twilight asked heatedly.

"Oh, nothing." Dusty stepped in. "They just... tend to have their heads in the clouds most of the time..."

"Yeah, and that's coming from the wife of the once biggest snob in Equestria." Cadance snorted.

"Do you really want to linger in the past, Cadance?!" Dusty barked.

"And I suppose the Unicorn males are better, simply by virtue of their horns?" Celestia asked.

"Not exactly." Luna shrugged. "But I do find them to be a tad more level-headed, and even-minded."

"Really?" Cadance smirked. "Because Sleight doesn't seem so level-headed to me. I sensed that he was once a pony who would do anything for a company of a mare…"

"Watch it, pink princess." Chrysalis growled. "Just because our two races are at peace now doesn't mean I won't zap you back to that cave!"

"I'd like to see you try, you overgrown beetle!" Cadance roared.

"Don't think I won't, cotton candy-head!" Chrysalis growled.

The ladies' husbands, joined by Caboose and Daring Do (who had come to visit her husband at work), suddenly entered the room, drawn by the yelling.

"Hey, now." Shine declared. "What's going on here?"

"Something wrong, dear?" Sleight asked Chrysalis.

"What's the matter, Cady?" Shining inquired.

"Do I need to get Shelia 2.0 and shoot somepony?" Caboose asked. Everypony just glanced at him oddly.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Caboose." Daring shrugged.

"Dang. I never get to use her." Caboose groaned.

"Look, it's nothing." Cadance declared. "Just a little friendly exchange of opinions."

"Yes… friendly." Chrysalis shrugged.

"Opinions about what, exactly?" Sleight asked.

"About Mist and her romantic dilemma." Chrysalis answered.

"Oh, really?" Shine chuckled. "I figured we'd get around to this sooner or later."

"Yeah, though four chapters was a really long time." Caboose complained.

The uninformed were quickly filled in on Mist's problem.

"Who do you think Mist should pick, Caboose?" Shine asked.

"Oh, I think I know who he would pick." Daring smiled.

"Yeah. You should go with the lawyer unicorn pony." Caboose nodded.

"Say what?" Daring asked.

The others gaped.

"What?" Caboose shrugged. "I think Luxury would be great. Coming from a family consisted mostly of unicorns myself, Mist could easily find herself in good hooves going with a pony who can use magic. And the fact that he wears suits makes him a shoe-in…and you won't have to worry about him molting his feathers."

"Dear... you do realize that your _wife_ and your _child_ are pegasi, right?" Daring asked, her eye twitching. "With wings?"

"Oh, sure." Caboose smiled. "I love you and Hurricane a lot... but I want Mist to date a guy who, if he wronged me in a way, I can get my hooves on, and not have to steal a slingshot from a bunch of 'angry birds' who use it to fling themselves recklessly at a bunch of 'bad piggies' so I can nab a pegasi and still not get three stars in the end."

The other ponies remained silent.

"Am I the only one that didn't get any of that?" Sleight asked.

"Don't try to, Sleight." Dusty grinned. "It will only get somepony shot by a cannon."

"Well, gettin' back to the matter at hand, I'd go for Blue." Shine noted. "He seems like the honest, hardworking type. A better match for my little sister then a spoiled rich kid…no offense to Fancypants of course."

"You read my mind." Daring nodded. "Kid seems like a real high-flyer."

"Count me in on that." Flash smiled.

"What good's flying high, if it doesn't get you anywhere?" Sleight snorted. "Mist should pick Luxury. The kid's clearly got connections and a safety net."

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite like that, but I too am leaning towards Luxury." Gothic declared. "He seems like a charming, urbane young gentlecolt."

"And let's face it, there is a certain prestige to a colt of the upper class. Not to put down the commoners or anything, but a lawyer beats out a bartender in many categories…" Blueblood added.

"If the kid's anything like his old stallion, I say go for it." Shining nodded.

"No way!" Flash countered. "Blue Blazes is clearly the colt to pick!"

"Ya darn tootin'." Shine nodded. "Fame and fortune isn't everything!"

"More bias." Chrysalis sighed. "So much for all races being equal."

"It's not about race, it's about character." Gothic declared. "And from where I stand, Luxury holds the highest calibre."

"Says you." Daring snorted.

"And me." Blueblood declared.

"Me as well." Luna glared.

"If this were a vote, Luxury would win, hooves down." Shining noted.

"In your dreams!" Flash declared.

Like Blue Blazes even has a chance." Sleight grimaced. "He's nothing but a busted flush compared to the royal flush that is Luxury. Besides, if he does open up a bar… that's just asking for him to become an abusive drunk… and trust me when I say this… you don't want a drunk. Not like my father was..."

"Whoa, that's a whole lot of assuming there, pal." Shine admonished.

"Yeah, and I would keep all the poker references to a minimum, card boy!" Daring growled.

"Don't you talk to my husband like that!" Chrysalis growled.

"Or what, you banish her to a cave?" Cadance jabbed.

"Yes, right after you!" Chrysalis sneered.

"Don't even think about it!" Twilight stepped forward.

"And don't you think about ganging up on my wife!" Sleight stepped forward, only to be accosted by Flash and Shining.

"And don't you think of messing with our wives." Shining threatened.

"Oh please, I have powers that makes me a force to be reckoned with!" Sleight bragged.

"Who do you think you are?!" Twilight yelled, "Gosh, and I thought Trixie was this bad a braggart…"

"I used to date Trixie, back in Baltimare." Sleight declared. "But she wound up leaving me for another stallion... thanks for reminding me, by the way!"

"How insensitive of you!" Chrysalis glared. "I really thought you of all ponies would be above that, Sparkle!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Flash yelled.

"Now, now, let's all try and calm down!" Celestia offered.

"Only if you admit Luxury would be the best choice." Luna jabbed.

"Not a chance!" Celestia shot back.

"Typical Celestia." Luna snorted. "Always think you know best, hmmm?"

"You tell her, honey!" Gothic smiled.

"Hey, back off!" Shine yelled.

"Make me." Gothic snarled.

"I'm with you, Luna." Dusty added. "Anypony who doesn't like it can take it up with me."

"And me." Blueblood smiled.

"Talk about whipped." Daring chuckled.

"Excuse me?!" Blueblood roared.

"Maybe that's why you all want Mist to be with Luxury." Shine posited. "Unicorn stallions roll right over for their wives."

"Hey!" Blueblood, Caboose Gothic, Shining and Sleight yelled.

"Watch it there, farm boy!" Daring glared at Shine. "That's my husband you're talking about!"

The argument about which colt was suitable to be with Mist raged on. Eventually, Mist had had enough. Groaning loudly, she stuck two of her feathers in her mouth and blew, creating a whistle that grabbed their attention.

"Enough!" She yelled.

The others stopped arguing, and started looking sheepish.

"Sorry, Mist." Shine said guiltily. "Guess we got a little carried away there..."

"I'm sorry to say this, but you guys haven't been much help." Mist declared. "I'm gonna have to figure this out on my own."

And with that, Mist left the room. Everypony glanced awkwardly at each other, as Caboose broke the silence.

"Anypony wanna make bets on who she chooses?" Caboose asked, "The whole team shirts thing was a bust."

The others glanced at Caboose oddly once more.

"Say, Caboose, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Sleight declared.

"Yes?" Caboose asked.

"Blueblood and Dusty had been telling me about how you used to have these... 'episodes' where you took on the persona, 'O'Malley'." Sleight recalled.

"Ah, him... those were dark times in the book of 'Boose." Caboose nodded.

"But what happened then?" Sleight asked. "You seem to be fine now."

"Well, it is a long story... well to be honest, it is a story that the writer has yet to write." Caboose stated.

"Huh? The writer?" Sleight asked, confused,

"Oh yes." Caboose nodded. "The guy who's writing this conversation right now, with the help of his friend."

"You realize that you are making no sense, right?" Sleight frowned.

"Maybe." Caboose shrugged. "But all I know is that the story has not been written."

" ...Then when will it?" Sleight asked.

"Oh..." Caboose smirked. "Soon, my friend. Very soon." Caboose laughing... which then broke into an evil laugh... before noticing something, "Ooh, cake!"

Caboose walked off, leaving a very confused Sleight behind.

"Cake?" Chrysalis asked, joining her husband. "I swear, that pony is not normal."

"'Not normal' is a little harsh…I would prefer to call him 'unique'." Dusty shrugged.

"No argument there. Now if you excuse me, me and little guy here have to find something to eat." Daring declared, rubbing her pregnant belly as she left the room.

"Geez, we really didn't help the problem, did we?" Twilight asked with concern.

"No we didn't…" Shine stated, as he shook his head.

As Mist stormed off to her room, she passed one of Chrysalis' Changelings, who was talking to a Unicorn guard.

"Zzay, don't you ever get that feeling that a zztory is lacking zzomething?" The Changeling asked.

"Like what?" The Unicorn retorted.

"I dunno." The Changeling shrugged. "Like zzomething to give the zztory a little zzpice. I mean, a zztory about a mare and her two coltzz has been told many timezz. Poniezz would read it if zzomething completely left-field happened."

"You mean a twist?" The Unicorn asked.

"Yeah! A twizzt!" The Changling nodded. "Every story needzz a twist!

"I dunno." The Unicorn shrugged. "Stories that have twists don't usually end so well, especially if there is an antagonist around."

"Antagonizzt?" The Changeling snorted. "Yeah, right. Like there izz going to be a bad guy in thizz zztory..."

"Yeah, you're probably right." The Unicorn nodded. "You know, I enjoy talking to you. You're not half bad."

"Yeah..." The Changeling nodded.

The two stood in silence.

"Well, I gotta do my rounds." The Unicorn declared. "See you around."

The Changeling gave a nod, as the unicorn walked outside. As the Unicorn entered the gardens, he was suddenly pulled into the bushes.

"What the b-" The Unicorn was interrupted as goo was slimed onto his mouth. He looked up in terror and saw dark green, pupilless eyes and fangs.

"Oh, yezz..." A vile voice hissed. "You will do nicely... with your face... everything will go according to plan..."

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. A Meeting of Suitors

**Growing Pains**

**Chapter Six: A Meeting of the Suitors**

After talking to the grown-ups about her problem proved fruitless, Mist decided to discuss it with those closer to her age. To that end, she had gathered Miracle, Vito, Pureblood, and Hurricane, and explained her situation to them.

"...And so, I have to choose between two colts, whom I have equal feelings for. I came to you guys because... believe it or not, your parents were no help at all." She told them.

"Yikes..." Miracle gulped. "I'm not sure... daddy never told me any fairy tales that had a mare choose between two colts."

"What about that story about the two sisters from the city of 'Arendelle'?" Hurricane asked. "One of them had to choose between a rugged mountainpony and a prince..."

"That doesn't really work, because the prince turned out to be a meanie, leaving only one choice." Miracle replied. "Does Luxury happen to be anything like 'Hans' by any chance, Mist?"

"No." Mist shook her head.

"Rats." Miracle frowned.

"Well, if I were you, Aunt Misty, I'd go with the guy who gives you the most stuff." Vito declared.

"Vito, that's a bad reason to love somepony." Miracle admonished him.

"What?" Vito said defensively. "Mist should be with somepony who can give whatever her heart desires... besides, who would only pick somepony for just 'love'?"

"Let's see. Uncle Shine, Uncle Gothic, Uncle Flash, Uncle Shining, Uncle Caboose and his brothers... our own father?!" Pureblood listed.

"Kids, we're getting off topic here... again." Mist sighed. "Could you four tell me who you think I should pick?"

"Simple. Luxury, because he's rich, famous, and wears suits." Vito smirked.

"Though I wouldn't put it like that, I have to agree with him." Pureblood nodded. "Luxury is an intelligent stallion, making him the best choice."

"Well, I think she should pick Blue." Miracle countered. "I mean, he saved Mist that one time. Daddy always told me that a pony who saves your life is often your one true love."

"Yeah, if you're in a fairytale." Vito snorted. "I would had picked Blue too, if he hadn't decided to waste his life and be a bartender..."

"And don't forget that Luxury defended Mist's honor." Pureblood added. "A pony can save anypony's life, because it's the right thing to do, but only a pony who defends another pony shows that he truly cares about them. I know because our father protected mother all those years ago."

"What about you, Hurricane, who would you pick?" Vito asked.

"Uh... I don't know..." Hurricane said, shuffling her hooves.

"Pick Luxury, Hurry." Vito declared. "Your dad is a unicorn, and he's awesome!"

"No, you should pick Blue." Miracle stepped in. "Your mom is Daring Do, one of the coolest pegasi around!"

"So true." Hurricane said smugly.

Don't try and trick her into agreeing with you, cuz!" Pureblood growled.

"I'm not trying to trick her." Miracle huffed. "And I'm definitely not trying to force her, like your 'unicorns are so great' brother!"

"I'm not forcing anypony." Vito smirked. "I'm just reminding her of how great Unicorns are."

"Are you saying I can't think for myself?" Hurricane asked Miracle.

"No, I'm not." Miracle replied.

"You're thinking it though, aren't you?" Hurricane glared.

"No, I swear!" Miracle insisted.

"Well then, I'm with you." Hurricane smiled. "Mist should be with Blue."

"Nuh-uh, she should be with Luxury!" Vito growled.

"For once, Vito's right." Pureblood nodded. "Luxury, all the way."

"Blue!" The girls yelled.

"Luxury!" The boys yelled back.

"Blue!" The girls chorused.

"Luxury!" The boys growled.

Mist groaned heavily. Just then, Constell entered the room.

"What's going on here?" Constell asked.

"I've been asking for help about the Luxury/Blue Blazes situation." Mist explained. "But Shine and the others were no help...

"So your alternative was to go to four kids who don't even know where foals come from, let alone love?" Constell raised an eyebrow.

"I know where foals come from!" Hurricane held up her hoof. This wasn't exactly true; Caboose had had an awkward talk with her at one point when she asked it out of the blue. Needless to say, it involved Caboose using metaphors that made no sense to a normal pony.

"Focus, Hurricane!" Vito snapped.

"Oh..." Mist covered her face in shame, realizing what she was doing. "I just don't know..."

"How about we talk somewhere else..." Constell suggested.

"Sure." Mist nodded.

They exited the room, leaving the others to their argument. They made their way to a garden, sitting at a table on the porch.

"I just don't know what to do, Constell." Mist sighed. "It's such a mess."

"Come on, it's not that bad." Constell said soothingly. "Let me give you some sisterly advice: Have a good hard think about which of those colts you can really depend on."

"Gee, thanks." Mist frowned.

"I'm sure it'll all work out." Constell smiled. "But it's gotta be you who does the working out. Just stick with it. You'll figure something out."

"I'll try..." Mist sighed.

"Atta girl." Constell smiled.

Mist thought over her problem for a while, before hitting on an idea. She wrote two letters, and sent them to Luxury and Blue.

The next day, at noon, Luxury was waiting at a table at a cafe, waiting for Mist, who had asked him to come here. He pulled out a pocket watch, checking to see if he was on time... when suddenly, he noticed a blue pegasi taking a seat at his table.

"Oh, excuse me, sir. I was saving the seat for somepony..." He declared.

"Really?" Blue Blazes asked. "I was told to wait at this exact table. What about you?"

"Wait, are you sure?" Luxury asked. "Because I was told to wait here as well..."

"That's odd..." Blue looked at Luxury. "Wait, I know you... you're the rich boy son of Fancypants, right?"

"That is correct." Luxury nodded. "Have you heard of him?"

"No." Blue chuckled. "I know because you have the hottest mom in all of Equestria: Fleur De Lis. I have to say props, man, she's beautiful."

"Why, thank you..." Luxury said, a little awkwardly. "And I take it that you're the son of Soarin and Spitfire?"

"Guilty." Blue nodded.

"Hmph, then may I say that your mother has been... well, one of my personal favorite mares to think about." He immediately frowned. "Not to say-"

"Relax." Blue smirked. "You're not the first stallion, probably won't be the last."

"I see..." Luxury nodded. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what brings you here to my neck of the woods?"

"A special filly of mine asked me to meet her here." Blue smiles. "You?"

"Same here." Luxury beamed. "I don't mean to boast, but the mare I'm meeting is beautiful..."

"So is mine." Blue interjected. "My mare has to be one of the coolest girls around. She's smart..."

"Kind..." Luxury sighed.

"Sassy..." Blue chuckled.

"Enjoys literature..." Luxury continued.

"Enjoys old TV shows..." Blue added.

"Has the wings of an angel..." Luxury crooned.

"The shiniest of golden eyes..." Blue murmured.

"And dang, does she have one beautiful blue flank..." They said together. They suddenly paused, as they glanced at each other with uncertainty.

"Wait a minute... are we talking about the same filly here?" Luxury frowned.

"I don't know." Blue frowned back. "This mare of yours... does she happens to be a light blue pegasi with black mane and golden eyes and a rain-drop cutie mark?"

"Yes... and does your mare happen to be the little sister of a certain husband to a certain alicorn of the sun?" Luxury asked specifically.

The two gaped, as they came to the same conclusion.

"Are you dating my girl-?" They said in unison.

"Hey, guys..."

The two colts turned, and saw Mist standing there, nervous.

"MIST?!" They gasped.

"Hello." Mist waved awkwardly.

"What's going on here, Mist?!" Blue frowned. "Are you cheatin' on me?"

"You?" Luxury sniffed. "I'm pretty sure I knew her first."

"Yeah, right!" Blue snorted. "Tell 'im, Mist!"

"I'm sorry about this, guys." Mist sighed. "The truth is, I met you both on the same night. And believe it or not, I feel the same way about both of you... which is the real problem."

"You like... both of us?" Blue asked.

"Yes." Mist nodded. "I never wanted to hurt either of you, but you at least deserve to know the truth. And the truth is... I honestly don't know which of you I really want to be with."

"Mist..." Luxury murmured.

"I'm sorry." Mist sniffed. "Please don't hate me."

"What are you talkin' about?" Blue smiled. "I could never hate you."

"Me neither." Luxury agreed. "This is a harrowing situation, but it's not really your fault."

"Yep." Blue nodded. "The heart wants what it wants. Seems like yours hasn't quite decided yet. I for one, am willin' to wait to find out."

"As am I." Luxury agreed. "Because you are a girl worth waiting for."

"Took the words right of my mouth, richy." Blue nodded. "But try to figure it out while we're still young, 'kay?"

"Wow." Mist smiled, her eyes tearing up. "You're both so wonderful. What did I ever do to deserve either of you?"

"Just being you." Luxury kissed Mist's hoof.

"No doubt." Blue kissed the other one.

That evening, Mist attempted to put together a pros and cons list regarding Luxury and Blue, but was struggling. It wasn't easy, trying to ascertain what about them could truly be considered a "pro" or "con".

"Brilliant idea, Mist." She sniffed, her eyes tearing over with frustration, "Great grandpa Mosby never had this problem…"

At that moment, a Unicorn guard entered in the room.

"Everything okay in here, lady Mist?" He asked.

"Everything's fine, guard." Mist sighed. "Get back to your patrol, please."

"I have a better idea." The guard shut the door.

"What are you-" Mist started, stopping when the guard's eyes glowed green.

Green flame enveloped the guard, leaving behind a very large, very nasty looking Changeling in it's place. It was about as big as captain Iron Hooves, and scars were laden over it's carapace.

"Now, the fun beginzz..." He sneered.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. Hostage Crisis

**Growing Pains**

**Chapter Seven: Hostage Crisis**

Mist gaped in fear as she stepped back.

"Who... are you?" She trembled.

"Allow me to introduce myzzelf… I am Char." The Changeling sneered. "And I'll be your kidnapper for tonight."

Char lunged for Mist. She leapt out of the way, but Char, showing great agility for his size, jumped up and grabbed her.

"Let... me... go!" Mist struggled.

"Zip it, hozztage." Char growled.

Holding Mist tightly, Char, returning to his Unicorn disguise, exited Mist's room. He looked left and right, then pushed Mist along.

"Here's how it's gonna be, girl: You and I are going to get outta Canterlot." Char whispered. "Scream or give any indication of who I am and I will break your neck."

"You won't get away with this." Mist said, stifling a whimper. "Everypony here will know I'm gone."

"True... but when I'm through with you, I plan to set things back the way they oughta be. With us Changelings on top." Char hissed. "Now move!"

The two moved conspicuously through the halls. Mist was forced to keep up a happy face as a couple of guards passed by. They were close to the main doors.

"Ah, there it is." Char smiled. "I was starting to get sick of this place."

He and Mist were about to leave when...

"Hold it right there!"

Char and Mist froze. Char turned and saw Caboose walking towards them.

"What exactly are you doing?" Caboose inquired. "And with Mist, no less?"

"Not a word out of you." Char whispered to Mist. He then turned to Caboose. "I was escorting miss Mist to the train station."

Caboose glanced at Char oddly, then at Mist, who was keeping quiet, out of fear, hoping that Caboose would notice.

"Hmm... seems legit." He said finally.

Mist despaired on the inside, while Char let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay. Now, if you excuse us, we have to catch the train." Char made to take Mist away, but Caboose stopped him.

"Say, are you new here?" Caboose asked. "I've never seen you before."

"Ah... yeah." Char nodded. "Just transferred here."

"Oh. okay." Caboose smiled.

Char made to leave again.

"From where, exactly?" Caboose asked.

"Does it matter?" Char stifled a growl.

"Well, yeah." Caboose declared. "I mean, in order to escort a royal, you have to have experience in the field. I mean, I had to come from Saddle Arabia to even be considered to be Blueblood's personal guard. And if you don't have said experience, I would have to take Mist off your hoof..."

"Then I am from Saddle Arabia, just like you." Char lied. "We would like to go now..."

"Are you sure? I never saw you there before." Caboose mused.

"Oh for sh-YOU WEREN'T EVEN FROM SADDLE ARABIA!" Char's patience gave out. "YOU ARE JUST A LOSER WHO COMES FROM A STUPID MAFIA FAMILY WHO CAN'T EVEN SPEAK PROPER ENGLISH AT TIMES, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN HANDLE A SIMPLE CANNON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW I KNOW?! LISTENING TO THOSE CONFORMING POOR EXCUSES FOR CHANGELINGS DRABBLE ON ABOUT THAT FAT FLANK VINNY!"

Char panted heavily, leaving Mist and Caboose surprised. Char put his hooves over his mouth in shock.

"...Wait, how do you know that we hire changelings?" Caboose asked.

"Are you serious?" Char gaped in shock. "I just said all that and that's all you pick up on?!"

"Wait... did you just call my brother Vinny fat?" Caboose gasped.

Char's eye twitched.

"You know what? To Tartarus with this." He changed back into a Changeling.

"...Oh, so you're one of Chrysalis's guys... wait, why would you be disguised as one of our own guys..." Caboose noted. "Wait, I've never seen you with Chrysalis and Sleight's guards..." Char's eye twitched more, while Caboose put two and two together, gasping heavily. "Wait, you're not one of Chrysalis's pon-"

Char slugged Caboose hard in the face.

"Good-" He stifled a curse. "Thizz is why I hate poniezz! They are zzo zztupid! Completely moronic!"

"What's going on here?!"

"Oh buck." Char gulped.

Char slowly looked behind him, as Shine stood there, with the other royals (plus Daring) coming in. They froze as they saw Char standing there with Mist in his clutch.

"Ugh... thizz is not how I pictured thizz plan working out." Char groaned.

"Brother, help!" Mist called.

"Quiet, you!" Char growled.

Shine stepped forth in anger,

"Who are you?! And what are you doing with my sister?!" He demanded.

"I've done nothing, not yet at leazzt..." Char snarled. "You don't know me, but I know you..."

"What is he talking about?!" Shining asked. "Is he one of Chrysalis's minions?"

"Hardly." Chrysalis stepped forward.

"Queen." Char glared.

"Colonel Char." Chrysalis glared harder. "What is the meaning of this?! Why are you here?!

"Oh, you of anypony zzhould know why I am here!" Char roared.

The royals glanced at each other...

"Mind explaining it for us?" Flash requested.

"I am here to rezztore my kind'zz zztrength and power!" Char declared. "Your zzo-called peace has reduced uzz to a fraction of what we once were! Our zzo-called Queen, agreeing to play nice with the poniezz that drove uzz to poverty and zztarvation. But even worse, zzhe actually married one of them! All of it zzpits in the face of what a Changeling truly izz! But I will get uzz back on the right path! With thizz brat azz hostage, I can get anything I want from you!"

"This has gone on long enough!" Chrysalis hissed. "Put an end to this charade, Char, while you still can!"

"I'm zzorry, queenie, but I don't take orderzz from you, ezzpecially since you zztarted mating with that filthy inferior Lazz Pegasuzz magician." Char sneered.

"HEY!" Sleight yelled. "For your edification, I'm not from Las Pegasus, I'm from Baltimare!"

"Zzame difference." Char shrugged. "You have grown weak, Chrysalizz... but with this girl, I plan to zzet thingzz back to the way they _zzhould_ be!"

"I don't think so!" Shine yelled. "Guards!"

Guards appeared all around them, and Caboose, a little woozy, got to his hooves and picked up a spear.

"Are you alright, dear?" Daring approached him.

"Sure I am..." Caboose said, bleary-eyed. "Hey, you never told me you had sisters..."

"Give me my sister." Shine growled at Char. "Then come along quietly."

"Zzorry, but I do not... azz they zzay... come quietly." Char sneered. "And the girl zztays with me. Attack, and I might be tempted to use her as a zzhield..."

"Okay, everypony, stand back!" Caboose shouted. "This is a hostage situation! No need to panic! You hear me?!" However, he himself began to panic, "NO NEED TO PANIC-!"

Sleight slapped Caboose.

"Get a hold of yourself, Lieutenant!" He reprimanded him. "You're helping the situation none!"

Caboose glared at Sleight.

"You get a hold of yourself!" He slapped Sleight back.

"No, you!" Sleight slapped him again.

"You!" Caboose slapped again.

"Guys, that's enough!" Shine got in between them.

"Aw, it was my turn!" Sleight groaned.

"What's this guy's deal with you, Chrysalis?!" Flash enquired.

"Char was one of my most loyal soldiers in the swarm." Chrysalis recalled. "Unfortunately, after we created peace with the ponies, Char was not happy..."

"And when I came along... he went off the deep end." Sleight added.

"How far off the deep end?" Shine asked.

"Come any clozzer and I will snap her neck like a twig!" Char screeched.

"Like off a cliff." Chrysalis deadpanned.

"Joke all you want, my queen." Char spat. "But I will only zzurrender the girl if you bow to my demandzz."

"Enough's enough!" Shine roared. "Guards, get that fiend, and retrieve my sister!"

The guards charged, but Char, once again displaying an unfeasible level of agility, dodged them. He spat his slime at the hooves of several, pinning them to the floor. With his way to the front doors blocked, he turned in another direction.

"Follow me, and the girl getzz it!" Char threatened.

"Shine!" Mist yelled, as she struggled to escape her captor's grip.

Char dragged Mist along as he tried to escape the castle, but guards were cutting off every passageway imaginable. Eventually, Char noticed an open balcony.

"Bingo!" He smirked. "It'zz high time I blow thizz joint!"

He charged for the balcony... but then, two familiar colts turned into the hall, Luxury and Blue Blazes, the two having entered through a side entrance (Not wanting to bother anypony with their intrusion).

"Are you sure we should bother Mist at a time like this?" Luxury asked as they walked along the hallway. "I think we should give her a bit more time to herself."

"Well, I think she could use the company, let her know that she's not in this alone..." Blue noted.

"I guess that makes sense... but boy, I never thought I would be in a love triangle..." Luxury noted.

"Me neither." Blue nodded. "I guess Mist has that kind of charm about her."

Char stifled a curse.

"Luxury! Blue!" Mist called.

The two colts jolted up, and saw Mist in the grasps of the now angry changeling, who was glaring at Mist.

"Hey! What are you doing with our girl?!" Blue yelled.

"Un-hoof her at once!" Luxury demanded.

The two colts charged Char. He growled as he turned around, but noticed the guards were coming at him from that direction.

"Oh, horzzeapplezz..." He glanced at a nearby door, and quickly slipped in. Luxury and Blue followed.

"Drat, drat, drat!" Char snarled as he kept running. "Zzo clozze... who are thozze two, anyway?!"

"It's... complicated." Mist shrugged. "But suffice to say, they won't stop until I'm safe."

"We'll zzee about that." Char hissed.

As Char doubled back, he almost ran into the other royals. Making a swift turn, he dashed for the ballroom. He pushed the doors closed, but not before Luxury and Blue could jump through.

"Well, well." Char sneered as he locked the doors. "Juzzt uzz, now."

Char tossed Mist aside, and spat more goo on her hooves, trapping her.

"You'll pay for ruining my ezzcape." He glared at Luxury and Blue.

"You're the one who's going to pay!" Luxury growled.

"Nopony messes with our Mist!" Blue roared.

"Then come at me, you little punkzz…" Char taunted.

Meanwhile, outside, a rather big statue was on it's side, as Shine, Gothic, Shining, Flash, Blueblood, and Sleight, with Caboose leading the charge, was using it as a battering ram to break the door.

"Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!" Caboose yelled with each ram of the statue.

The women were watching from the sidelines.

"This isn't working!" Twilight gasped. "The changeling must have barricaded the doors."

"We just need something harder to break through the door!" Caboose declared.

Iron Hooves came rushing to the scene.

"Your majesties, I came as soon as I-" He started.

"You'll do!" Caboose lifted Iron with his magic, much to the captain's shock, and began using him as a battering ram.

"OW! CABOOSE! WHAT! ARE! YOU! DOING!" Iron Hooves screamed each time his head bashed against the wall.

"Caboose! Don't use my cousin as a battering ram!" Flash yelled.

"What?" Caboose dropped Iron. "Iron Hooves doesn't have an 'iron' head?"

"...If I wasn't now suffering from my headache, I would kill you." Iron groaned, grasping his head.

"It's obvious that Lieutenant Caboose's tactics aren't working." Shining declared. "It's about time I pulled rank!"

"Why? You're no longer captain, Shining. I am!" Iron pointed out. "I'm the one who should be calling the shots!"

"Yeah... but the readers like me more and my ideas is what's keeping them from hitting that 'Back' button!" Caboose smirked.

"Caboose, can you stop talking sense for one chapter... oh, great, now I'm doing it!" Blueblood groaned.

"Guys, enough!" Cadance yelled. "None of this is helping us get in."

"Correct, Cadance." Celestia nodded. "Now is the time to put our heads together."

"Well, does anypony have any bright ideas?" Shine asked.

However, sounds of laser firing and changelings roars echoed through the doors.

"What the-what's going on in there?!" Gothic asked.

"Let me check." Caboose stepped up, as he put his ear to the door, "It's seem like… Luxury and Blue Blazes are fighting Char while Mist is being held in place by green goo."

The other ponies glanced at him in shock.

"How did you…what would Luxury and Blue Blazes be doing in there?!" Shine gasped.

"You got me…" Caboose shrugged as he placed his ear against the door again. "But right now, it seems like Luxury is readying another magical blast while Blue is readying a dive-bomb, though he is rather slow on the dive…"

Caboose was right for the most part. Inside the ballroom, Luxury and Blue were fighting Char. Luxury fired bolts of magic from his horn, while Blue divebombed the Changeling.

"Not bad, little grubzz." Char winced. "But not good enough!"

Char rammed into Luxury, knocking him to the ground, and fired a beam of energy at Blue, shooting him out of the air. The two laid on the ground, defeated, as Char gave a superior smirk.

"No!" Mist cried.

"You poniezz are complete moronzz!" Char shouted through the door. "Now I have Mizzt and these two bozozz!"

The royals shared uncertain glances at this grave news.

"What now?" Shine growled. "There's no way for us to get in there!"

"Calm down, Shine." Gothic declared. "We need to think for a moment!"

"We could try using Iron again." Caboose suggested.

"Think harder!" Iron snapped.

"Well, somepony think of something!" Flash yelled.

"Excuse me." Sleight stepped up. "I think I might have an idea. Let me talk to Char."

"You?" Shining snorted. "Do you even have experience in negotiating with bad guys?"

"No." Sleight admitted. "But I am now the King of the Changelings, and I have an understanding with them."

"Let him try, Shining." Shine insisted. "This is my sister in danger here!"

Shining stepped back, as Sleight approached the door.

"Mr. Char?" Sleight called. "Are you still there?"

"Well, well, well, if it izzn't the wannabe Changeling King." Char growled. "You corrupted our queen! Made her weak!"

"I had done nothing of the sort." Sleight countered. "But I am not here to argue. What are your demands?"

"Demandzz?" Char asked.

"Yes. Is there anything we could give you in return for Mist and the others' safety?" Sleight inquired.

"Yer darn right there izz!" Char growled. "Firzzt off-"

"Sorry, but I can barely hear you even when you're screaming." Sleight declared. "Could I give you a piece of paper to jot down your list of demands?"

"How do I know thizz izzn't some trick?" Char asked.

"Char, it's a piece of paper." Sleight said flatly. "Flimsy, easy to tear up, and no particular use besides writing. There is no card up anypony's sleeve."

"...Good point." Char agreed. "Zzlip it under the door!"

Sleight winked at the group, much to their confusion. He pulled out one of his playing cards and slipped it under the door. Char looked at it... and was confused.

"Wait. What paper is thizz?! I can't write on-" In an instant, two hooves popped out of it and grabbed Char's head. "GAH! WHAT IZZ THIZZ?!

On the other side, Sleight had his hooves buried inside a portal of one of his cards.

"WHOA! What are you doing?" Shine gasped.

"Taking care of the problem." Sleight smiled.

Using his hooves, Sleight dragged Char's head through the portal. Char was screaming.

"YOU MANIAC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelped.

"Taking care of the problem." Sleight wrapped one hoof around Char's head and began punching his face in. Sleight's eyes took on a devilish glint as he continued punching. "Taking care of the problem."

The other royals looked on in shock. Char, becoming frightened, tore his head back. Sleight got dragged into the portal with him... but that was his plan. Mist, Luxury, and Blue looked on in shock as Sleight tackled Char, beating him senseless. Before long, Char was unconscious, and Sleight was wiping his brow. Once Sleight unlocked the doors, the royals burst into the room.

"By gosh..." Shine gasped.

"That was amazing!" Twilight declared. "I've never seen magic like that before!"

"It's just me 'taking care of a problem'." Sleight smirked.

"Shine!" Mist called.

"Mist!" Shine rushed over to his sister. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"More or less." Mist pointed out her hooves.

"Allow me." Celestia zapped away the slime.

"Thank you, Sleight." Shine nodded, "I owe you one."

"Think nothing of it." Sleight shrugged.

Moments later, most of the group was gathered outside the ballroom, discussing what to do with Char, while Mist was tending to Luxury and Blue Blazes, who were both slightly bruised.

"I'm so sorry that you two got hurt because of me..." Mist sighed.

"Don't be. I suffered more bruises from crashing than this." Blue smiled.

"Besides, we couldn't let Char hurt you." Luxury added. "I guess we underestimated the blackguard's strength."

"Either way, thank you both." Mist smiled... before frowning.

"You're still having problems choosing?" Blue noticed.

"I just don't know what's wrong with me... in front of me are the two most brave, handsome, wonderful stallions I had ever met that are so perfect in their own way..." Mist groaned. "I just can't choose."

"And I suppose we can't help in any way?" Luxury asked.

"No. And there's no way I can choose one of you without being unfair to the other... the only way I would be able to decide was if by fate, something was to happen..." Mist mused.

Meanwhile, a familiar Changeling, along with the actual unicorn guard Char knocked out were looking over Char.

"So this is the guy that tried to take my shape and take Mist?" The Unicorn asked.

"Yezz... it'zz zzuch a zzhame, thizz guy wazz onzze a leading officer in our army." The Changeling sighed.

"And now he's a criminal... why can't changelings ever stop doing bad things?" The Unicorn glanced at the changeling. "No offense."

"None taken." The Changeling shrugged. "Zztill, I am pleased that King Zzleight managed to knock him out of commission. I can even touch him without conzzequencezz..." He reached out and tapped Char... when suddenly Char launched to his feet and roared.

"GAH!" The Unicorn gasped.

"Oh crud!" The Changeling gulped.

Mist, Luxury, and Blue Blazes gasped as Char, in full fury, charged right at them. Shine and the others ran in to see Char begin his charge.

"MIST!" Shine yelled.

"Char, no!" Sleight called.

Mist stood there, frozen in terror, as Char charged at her. On both sides of her, Luxury and Blue ran out of the way, before realizing Mist was scared in place.

"Mist, over here!" Luxury reached out a hoof.

"Come on, Mist, quickly!" Blue reached out too.

Mist glanced at both Luxury and Blue Blazes, and in a split second, she dodged...

In a instant, Char smashed through the window, and began falling down towards the ground.

"NOOOOO!" He yelled.

Suddenly, a beam of magic turned him into a card, which fluttered up to Sleight.

"That's enough out of you, mister." Sleight smiled, slipping the card into his pocket.

Mist opened her eyes, only to see fur of dark blue. She glanced up and saw the green eyes of Blue Blazes.

"Are you alright, Mist?" Blue asked.

Mist gave a small smile, "I'm fine…"

"More than fine." Luxury stepped forward. "It seems you've made your choice."

"I have?" Mist asked.

"Say what?" Blue gasped.

"You went to Blue, not me." Luxury pointed out.

Mist realized she was still in Blue's hooves.

"Oh, right..." She blushed.

"When danger loomed, it was he you went to, rather than me." Luxury declared. "It's clear now that he is the one you care for most. Congratulations, Blue."

"Thanks, Lux." Blue said passively. "No hard feelings, right?"

"Of course." Luxury nodded. "Not for either of you. I wish you both the best of luck."

"Thank you, Luxury." Mist smiled. "For everything…"

Luxury gave a curt nod, then turned to depart. As he did so, he looked back at Mist, as she cuddled up to Blue Blazes, and gave a defeated sigh. As happy as he was for Mist… a part of him had wished…

He was unable to finish that thought when he accidentally bumped into Constell.

"My apologies, princess." He bowed.

"No harm done." Constell smiled. "Nice work back there, by the way."

"Well, thank you." Luxury blushed.

Meanwhile, Blue turned to Mist.

"So, guess this makes me the winner, right?" He smiled.

"I'd say we're both winners." Mist chuckled, pulling Blue in for a long, sweet kiss.

Caboose glanced at the kissing couple.

"Ah, nerds!" He snapped his hoof.

**To Be Continued...**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. Epilogue

**Growing Pains**

**Chapter Eight: Epilogue**

The time had come for Queen Chrysalis and her husband to return home. Changelings were busy packing up the carriage, as Shine and Celestia saw Sleight and Chrysalis off.

"Well, I guess this is farewell for now." Chrysalis smiled. "I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am about the whole Char incident."

"Don't be." Shine replied. "Char was just one of those ponies who can't accept the ways things are now. He wasn't the first, probably won't be the last."

"However, I must ask... what will become of Char?" Celestia inquired.

"Don't you worry none about him." Sleight pulled out the card that Char was imprisoned in. "We intend to bring him back home and make him answer for his crimes there."

"I am quite impressed with how you defeated him." Shine admitted. "In a direct confrontation, he would had destroyed you."

"Please." Sleight scoffed. "He may have strength and brawn... but he was certainly no Red Eclipse..."

"Who?" Celestia asked.

"Sorry, I'm afraid that's another story for another time." Sleight shrugged. "For now... we bid you adieu." He kissed Celestia's hoof.

"We simply must do this again sometime." Chrysalis smiled. "...Well, minus Char and all the bickering we did. Give Mist and Mr. Blazes our best."

"We will. See ya." Shining smiled.

Chrysalis and Sleight entered the carriage and the Changelings left for home. Not long after, the rest of the visiting royals departed for their respective kingdoms, sharing hugs and goodbyes with their relatives.

"Good luck, Mist." Twilight said to her pupil. "With everything. And I do mean _everything_."

"Thanks, Twilight." Mist chuckled, knowing full well what her teacher was talking about.

That evening, Blue came to the castle, picking up Mist for their first real date.

"Hey, you." Mist smiled as she came down the stairs.

"Hey." Blue produced a bouquet of flowers from under his wing.

"And what are these for?" Mist asked.

"Just my way of saying 'thanks for choosing me'." Blue smiled, throwing in a kiss on the cheek.

"You're sweet." Mist sighed happily.

"So true." Blue chuckled, wrapping a wing around her. "Well, shall we?"

"Hold it right there." Shine suddenly appeared.

Blue gulped. He had been expecting an "overprotective brother" speech from Shine, and braced himself for it.

"One thing before you go." Shine declared. "You two have fun out here."

"Oh... uh, sure!" Blue nodded, a trifle confused.

"You bet we will!" Mist nodded.

The two departed the castle. Shine followed them outside, and gave a proud smirk…

"That's my sis." Shine smiled, as he walked back into the castle.

Blue led Mist up to a cloud, where he had prepared a small picnic.

"Picnic under the stars." He smiled. "Just you and me? Whattaya think?"

"I think this is going to be the best date ever." Mist nuzzled against him.

"Me too." Blue sighed.

The two ate their food and looked at the stars together.

"Everything okay, babe?" Blue asked.

"Everything's perfect." Mist sighed.

"Wish I could say the same." Blue murmured.

"What's wrong?" Mist asked.

"My mom." Blue groaned. "She's gotten worse than ever about the whole 'bar' thing. We barely even talk anymore... not without getting into an argument, at least."

"Sounds like you two could use a mediator." Mist smiled.

"A what?" Blue asked.

"Somepony to keep everything calm and civil." Mist explained. "I could be that mediator. I read 'War and Peace' a couple times over."

"Wow, really?" Blue smiled. "Well, I guess that could work... Think you could swing by sometime tomorrow?"

"Will do." Mist nodded. "Now, are we gonna cuddle some more, or not?"

"Definitely." Blue chuckled, wrapping his hooves around his marefriend.

The next day, Mist, as promised, flew to Blue's home. Soarin' opened the door.

"Hello, Mist!" Soarin' smiled. "Great to have you back!"

"Hello, sir." Mist nodded in greeting.

"Come to see the feather off the ol' wing, huh?" Soarin' chuckled.

"Kinda." Mist nodded.

Mist entered the living room, where Spitfire was sat, Blue not far away.

"Hello, Mist." Spitfire smiled. "Come to see Blue, huh?"

"Actually, I've come to see both of you." Mist declared.

"What?" Spitfire frowned.

"Mom, we need to talk about my dream career." Blue declared. "And Mist is going to help."

"This again?" Spitfire growled. "I told you, you'll become a bartender over my dead body or if by some unholy miracle that Tartarus freezes over! Neither of which I see happening within this lifetime!"

"But mom, this is what I really want to do!" Blue argued.

"Okay, easy there, guys." Mist held up her hooves. "Spitfire, I know how important the family business is to you, but don't you want Blue to be happy?"

"Well, yes..." Spitfire replied. "But-"

"Surely you know that keeping him from doing what he wants to do with his life will make him unhappy, right?" Mist said logically.

"...Yes." Spitfire admitted.

"Being a bartender is something Blue feels he'd be happy doing." Mist continued. "That's good, right?"

"I suppose." Spitfire agreed. "But... the Wonderbolts..."

"Blue being a Wonderbolt is what _you_ want." Mist declared. "And, no offense to you, but it's Blue's choice. He should be free to pick his own career path, and you should support him, no matter where that path may take him."

"And it's not like I won't be able to help you with training the rookies and practicing aerial maneuvers. Heck, I can still stand in for a Wonderbolt if need be…" Blue reasoned. "All I ask is that you back me up on this… please…"

Spitfire glanced at both Blue and Mist with uncertainty, and then at Soarin', who gave his wife a pleading glance. Then she let out a long, harrowed sigh.

"Maybe you're right." She admitted. "Maybe I have been a little too pig-headed about this. Blue, if you want to be a..." She repressed a shudder. "Bartender, then I suppose I can support you."

"Thanks, mom." Blue smiled. "And thank you, Mist. You're the best."

"Just trying to be the best fillyfriend I can be." Mist smiled. "Now, how about some lunch at the castle?"

"You're on." Blue nodded, as he turned to his parents. "Sorry we have to leave so-"

"Don't be, son, you just go and have fun." Soarin' smiled.

Blue smiled as he and Mist left. As soon as they were out the door, Spitfire gave a small smirk.

"Heh, my son sure knows how to pick them, doesn't he? Smart and bold." Spitfire smiled at Soarin'. "I already like her."

"Well, duh, Spits." Soarin' chuckled as he wrapped his hooves around Spitfire. "He's like me: we know how to pick our mares."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Soarin'." Spitfire shook her head.

As Blue and Mist returned to the castle, they saw a most unusual sight; Luxury, departing. The Unicorn froze when he saw them.

"Luxury?" Mist gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I was... having a chat with your step-sister, Constell." Luxury said bashfully.

"Oh, really?" Mist smirked.

"Yes, she is a very fascinating mare." Luxury admitted.

"I'm sure she is." Blue chuckled.

"She is… now if you'll excuse me…" Luxury, a red tint to his cheeks, departed.

"Well, well." Blue snorted. "Didn't take Lux too long to bounce back, huh?"

"I'm happy for him." Mist admitted. "Luxury deserves a special somepony... though I'm pretty sure I'm a better kisser than Constell."

"I can personally vouch for that." Blue smiled, as he pulled Mist in for a kiss.

As they held each other, lips joined together, there was no doubt in Mist's mind that she had made the right choice.

**The End.**

_(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
